


Frozen

by sunnysidedown



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, vague sci-fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidedown/pseuds/sunnysidedown
Summary: Falling in love is hard when the only outcome is goodbye.





	Frozen

Otabek placed his hand on the glass as he looked in at Yuri.

Yuri looked back. His long hair had been braided to keep it out of the way of the wires. Despite how cheesy it was Yuri brought the hand that wasn't filled with various tubes up and placed it over Otabek's.

Yuri never noticed how big Otabek's hands were. It completely engulfed his. While his fingers were slender, Otabek's were wider, stronger.

The glass was cold but that was to be expected with the temperature gauge reading a solid 10°C and dropping. Yuri just hoped that they knocked him out like they said they would before it got unbearable.

Otabek's breath fogged the glass blurring what was probably going to be Yuri's last view of him ever. His eyes burned but no tears came. He wouldn't cry. Couldn't. Not with the freeze coming up. But it didn’t stop the tight feeling from forming in his chest.

Otabek's mouth was moving but Yuri couldn't make out the words through the fog. A figure came up behind him, another technician, and tapped Otabek on the shoulder. They conversed lightly before Otabek nodded. It was time.

A button was pressed and Yuri instantly felt the sedatives. His arm fell, his eyes drooped. Every blink became slower. Otabek stayed in front of the glass watching. He brought his finger up and began drawing on the glass in the fog. Yuri opened his eyes. A question mark? His eyes fell closed again but he forced them open.

A heart.

Yuri's own heart skipped, no doubt viewable on the monitors outside. Otabek smiled and before Yuri could return it he fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on my phone and thought I'd share it. Don't really know where I was going with it.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
